This is How much I Give a Fuck
by TheFireBreathingCatastrophe
Summary: Sakura just wanted to relieve her stress that night, but it turned into anything but. Sasori got just what he was looking for, a dangerous game. He was lucky, she was uncertain. He was wild and she was calm. He wanted her and she wanted him. She never stood a chance.
1. I see you there

Ok, So I have no idea where im going with this. But please try it and tell me if you like it! :) and If you want me to write more stories or two shots revolving around this kind of mind set... *-*

* * *

I see you there.

It was hot and musky.

The air was statically charged with over heated bodies and sparks lighted the air. Everything Sakura loved. the moving and swaying and the endless beat pumped through her blood stream and before she knew it she had no idea how she got here and where she even come from. Let alone know her name.

She just dropped and _forgot._

Of course after being dragged here by Ino who wouldnt let her walk on her own even if she was willingly coming, she deserved cutting loose after this week's hectic work at the hospital. And reading her mind Ino must have sensed this and thus, here she was. In an over crowded and small place that sorted her needs just fine. Not being noticed by anyone because no one could really notice her as her stature was too short. Wearing clothes that didn't reveal much wouldnt drag any wandering eyes and moving with the crowd just drowned herself out of everyones eyes who were set on other astounding and more interesting people.

She was safe.

So she closed her eyes and didn't open them, moving with the beat that pounded so loudly it reached her core. Her torso dipped and her arms swung above her head, she swished her neck and head side to side enjoying the feeling of the stress of the work she expierenced with pride roll off her in waves. Her legs twisted her body and her hips spun to the beat. Her body moved lethally with other peoples, concealing herself as she enjoyed the heart stopping music. '_Yeah, damn, you think you cool, you think im not, you think you tough. Yeah damn, you think you hard, you think me soft, you think you roughhhh' _The lyrics thumped and bounced against the walls resonating throughout the dark space.

She was swaying into and out of reality as the music pulsed around her controlling her movements.

"SAKURA!" yelled and extremlly high pitched voice right into her ears. A startled yelp came out of her mouth and she jumped disconnecting herself from the binding of music and the crowd moved without her as she stopped abruptly. She turned around, the music no longer affecting her as it did just a few seconds ago and she stared at the utterly infuriating and most likely drunk blonde who was swaying dangerously on her feet. Her blue eyes sparkled with concealed excitement. Sakura narrowed her eyes again, her surpirse passing over, as she once AGAIN surveyed Ino's...ah...choice of clothing. She wore a purple top the hugged her under her uncontained breasts that of course any girl would be absolutly envious of. Her belly was impossibly flat and her toned legs showed underneath the really, REALLY, short purple skirt that matched...her...shirt. If you can even call it that. Her blonde hair fell around her in waves as it was let down from her usual pony-tail. She wore black and too tall high heels as she stumbled slightly when someone bumped into her.

It was a guy.

Sakura grabbed Ino's elbow to steady her and glared fully at the guy who's eyes couldn't leave Ino's ass and with her other free hand ultimatley sent him a shooing action him away giving him a look sent anybody withering on the spot. The bastard paled slightly and at one last look of regret at Ino, he turned hesitently around once again losing himself in the crowd. She sighed as she used both hands to prop Ino up and arched an eyebrow at her catching her eyes. "Pig." she said simply and she heard a growl rumble from Ino.

"Sakuraaaaaa." she slurred. "You need to get LAID." and Sakura almost choked as people turned around to stare at her, she blushed angrily and glared at Ino who was still swaying but was now smiling triumphetly. She could feel some eyes raving down her figure and if possible her glare heated further. Great, now people knew she was there. Fantastic. Just what she needed. She turned around and wrapped her small hand around Ino's wrist and dragged her through the crowd. She pushed passed people and made sure that Ino was still standing up by flicking her eyes behind her every few moments.

She plopped Ino down into a stool once they moved out of the heart of the crowd.

"Ok Ino. Listen up. NO more drinks." Sakura said glaring half-heartedly still angry at her for her earlier comment. All Ino did was giggle uncontrollably and put her hands on either side of the stool to steady herself. "Oh forehead. Im just being honest. when was the last time you had a man?" She asked and Sakura bent down to get a better hear of what she was saying. Sakura grumbled under her breath and straightend up shooting a look at Ino before closing her eyes, her hands going up to rub her temples. "Why does my love life concern you Ino-pig?" She asked irritably and little loud over the music.

She didn't get an answer.

Sakura cracked open her apple green eyes and stared at Ino. Ino was grinning widely and looking over her shoulders.

"SASUKE, NARUTO, SAAAIIIIIIIIII." Ino screeched to loud and Sakura placed her hands over her ears glaring at Ino full on. It didn't faze her as she waved her hands wildly above her head and her breasts bounced wildly catching more than a few stares. Sakura heaved a sigh and glared at the three coming on figures as she turned around to pin-point them. Sasuke was of course wearing black pants and a blue shirt. His usual, but that didn't make his appeal any less unnoticable as his muscular frame peered out underneath the clothing, his face was in a scowl and he ignored all the girls lust filled stares that leered at him. Naruto was bouncing wildly beside him from foot to foot in anticipation, he was wearing an orange shirt and black low ride pants. He was also catching a few stares.

and...

Oh_ God._

_Sai._

Sakura threw her hand up to her mouth to try and contain her peels of laughter that wanted to spill out. Sai was looking unusually pissed off and was wearing...

Oh _GOD._

He was wearing a 'Shirt' similar to Ino's that hung more than a few inchis above his belly button and a pair of tight legging looking pants. His usually unemotional face was twisted into a look of complete contempt and was glaring at both Sasuke and Naruto. Ino noticed his attire at about the same time and burst out in uncontrolled laughter, bouncing even more wildly if possible on the small stool. Sai turned his glare to her but she didn't notice of course.

It was after all, Ino. Drunk.

A hug engulfed her small form and her feet here lifted off the ground and a little 'eep' left her mouth as she was squished against a hard frame. "SAAAAKKKUUURRAAA-CCHHHAAANNN." what could only be Naruto wailed in her ear in excitment. Sakura flinched but didnt struggle, She leaned into his hug and propped her mouth against his ear. Her breath breaking at trying to smother her laughter knowing it would probably try to make the situation worse for her friend.

"Sai?" she asked unevenly and felt Naruto shudder, probably from her breath in his ear, it was rather cold she guessed because she was chewing a mint that she had taken a few minutes prior to when Ino came and got her on the dance floor. She could tell he was grinning from ear to ear and his bright blue eyes were probably twinkling mishchieviously. "He lost a bet." he said his laughter evident in his voice. A small giggle left her before she could stop it and closed her mouth tightly hoping Sai didn't hear her. Naruto obviously did and relaxed as his own uncontained laughter shook his much larger form. He let go of her his laughter still echoeing from him and stared at Ino.

"Hey Ino." he said still laughing. Ino waved half-heartedly at him and kept her eyes on Sai trying to get over her own laughter that was still shaking her curvacious form. Her body threatened to fall off the stool as a particular series and fit of giggles left her mouth. Sakura put a hand on her shoulder to steady her and Naurto left her and did the same thing on Ino's other side. Sakura smiled over Ino's head at Naruto and his smile widened further at her.

"Hey Sasuke." She said finally facing him turning her head away from Naruto.

"hn."

"..."

"Hey Sai." she said turning her head to look at him. The sight of him had her hand covering her mouth again to stiffle her laughter. Her glared at her.

"Hn." He copied Sasuke obviously not in a mood to talk. He grumbled under his breath and turned around his pale back glistening in the strobe lights the flickered everywhere. "Im going to the restroom." He mumbled heatedly and left without another word in the crowd.

Naruto burst out laughing and even Sasuke smirked a look of amusment on his handsome face. She heard some girls chatter endessly over the music and squealed in delight as they eyed him. She rolled her eyes but laughed all the same as Sasuke's smirk was tore off his face replaced with another scowl. A bit of amusement still lingering in his eyes.

Sakura swirled around on the back of her heel still keeping a hand on Ino's shoulder to face Naruto and opened her mouth about to start a conversation when someone bumped into her casuing her to stumble and lose her balance a little. Her back landed on the bar and her shoulder connected to someone elses who shuffled slighty. She propped her arms behind her to catch her balance to glare at the person who bumped into her. His...or hell even her judging from the long blonde hair...but yet his shoulders were so broad.

It didn't matter.

She glared at the he-she's back as he-she dissapeared in the crowd. She could tell he or she didn't care. Which kind of pissed off Sakura. She growled but held her tongue reminding herself that she was after all in a club. And that getting shoved was going to happen. And an image of Sai again lifted her mood considerably.

"Excuse you." and unbelievably soft voice entertained her ears and she turned slightly only to face the person who her shoulder bumped into.

It was a boy...

No.

A man.

The first thing that caught her attention was his red hair, that gleamed and looked as soft as a cats. Hair that was meant to be pulled. Hair that meant to have hands run through. Then she noticed his shoulders, His shoulders were broad and steadied a thin frame that was lilted with sinewly muscles. A black v-neck shirt emphasized his muslces and Sakura's mouth ran dry at the soft looking of them. He was lean and built. His brown eyes seared her next as she stared into them. His face was all male and hard. His brown eyes were that of melted chocolate waiting to be dived in. The music pulsed loudly around her as she stared into them. They glinted in lights and shimmered with something she didn't know.

She didn't notice his lips that were very...nice...that was set in a frown.

"Excuse you." he said again.

Sakura snapped out of her daze and stared sheepishly at him him, tilting her head back a bit to stare up at him. He was a few inches taller than her.

"Sorry, someone bumped into me." She said rubbing the back of her head nervously and a blush heating her cheeks. Inner was drooling at the sight of him and she wanted to punch her for making her feel this way.

"Whatever, little girl." He said lazily turning his body from her. She stared at him incredecuously. Did he just call her...and then...dismissed...

What.

"Im not little." she stated, a warning makeing its way into her voice.

She turned around with him.

His eyes flickered to her out of the corner of his eyes as he casually observed her form. He took his time raving over her body, lingering over places that made her want to hit him...repeatedly. Then kiss him...repeatedly. She banished that last thought from her mind. Inner Sakura has got to her.

"You are too thin...You are too small." he said as he waved his head gesturing at a bartender who made set his finger up in a 'one-second' sign. She saw him twitch. Obviously he doesn't like waiting. His response entered her mind and registered his words. She felt a rush of anger flush through her and heated her insides.

She knew she wasn't curvy or anything.

But damn.

You don't just go and insult a girl about it.

"Atleast I dont look like fucking Ronald McDonald." she said almost sweetly at him, a bite in her words. and his stare peirced her side of the head as she too waved for the bartender who caught her gesture. He sped right over smiling happily. She didn't know why but the guy beside her twitched again. Probably from her comment. Sakura smirked.

"What can I get for you?" A average guy with long black hair said with a casual wink. Her smirk widened and she propped herself up on the on the counter lacing her fingers together. "The strongest shot you got." She said languidly. The guy nodded and turned to walk away.

"Hey." She felt the guy beside her rumble and a shiver made its way down her spine. The bartender froze and turned around with a small frown marring his face. She could feel the waves of irritation leave Mcdonald beside her and she took that chance to glance to her right. It turned out that Ino, Sasuke, and Naurto had left and were probably on the dance floor. She knew atleast Naruto would guard Ino...

It was Sasuke really that she feared for.

Her smirk kicked up even more almost turning into a gleeful smile.

She swung back around to the bar and realized that the bartender was gone. To get there drinks obviously. She caught a glimpse of him moving and shuffling for other orders all the while filling up drinks. Seemed like a cool but a handful of a job to her. She couldn't deal with all these people every night. Her nights atleast had to be free.

Her drink was settled in front of her and a 'come right back for the money' came from the average bartender. She turned to the guy at her left with a drink in her hand as he also turned to her at the same time.

"Do you not care that you insulted me?" He asked heatedly a small smirk lacing his lips and she almost stumbled on her words at his reply to her comment. How _arrogant!_ His brown eyes catching hers with something flickering in them. She didn't know what. She let his words sink in and found out that with another flash of anger...

No she didn't regret it.

Why would she?

He started it.

Her inner sniffed at her immature excuse but she didn't care. It was only the truth.

Sakura laughed knowing it sounded sharp and snarky, bringing her small glass to her mouth.

Her eyes glinted in the lights and the music resounded deep within her calling out to her to dance again and forget the rude man. It might not be possible to forget but it was worth a shot.

"This is how much I give a fuck." she stated downing the shot and slamming it onto the table, his eyes melted into those daring chocolates again and didn't bother to find out why as she turned and left him there.

With the bill of course.

* * *

'_little vixen._' He thought his eyes trailing after her lilthe form that was practically leaving a vapor trail as she moved back into the crowd blending in easily. He couldnt believe that little girl had said that to him.

He couldn't believe she called him '_Ronald Mcdoanld.' _Of all things. It had to be that. He was not expecting her reply at all, after all, she did blush probably already charmed by his demeanor. But got irriated quickly at his rudeness. He remembered her small and soft looking body, Her pink and short chopped locks that shimmered and emphasized her pale neck that was un-marred from any touching and was practically begging to be nipped at...

Her clothes were conservative wearing a tight red shirt that clung to her dominant curves that although he didn't think were all that werent nonexsistent. Her body was thin but definently graceful and her hands were quick and fluid. She wore a light pink skirt that clung to her thighs and small black flats. Nothing special really.

Until you got to her face.

Her vibrant green eyes seared him with their consistent mischief looks and her pink lips were pulled into an automatic pout. Her smirk did wonders and her small pearly teeth gleemed when she smiled. Her skin was soft looking and definently pale and the small redness in her cheeks were probably from the heat and exertion and signified that she had been dancing.

He wondered what she looked like when she danced.

Images appeared in his head of her body pliant in his hands as she turned and moved with an air of confidence while being moved by him settled into his head, tempting him. He pulled up the small glass that he had ordered and downed it in one go.

He knew she left him with the bill.

He gave a feral grin in her direction setting down the glass. He pulled out his wallet and set the amount needed of payment on the counter. His eyes shimmered.

She was going to regret that.

And with this he propped himself off the bar counter and moved smoothly through the crowd. Feeling the stares on him as his movement turned into strides of prowess. His eyes stated that he was hunting for his prey. A certain prey. A certain _pink _haired prey. The music bounced off his and he found himself moving in time with the crowd that was swaying with the new and faster beat that was now playing. It was a good beat. and decided to not go against the crowd, so he moved with them. He vaugely remembered that his partner was also in the crowd after he left the bar grumbling about 'getting laid' and he knew he was going to get what he wanted.

And so was he.

He found her fairly easily, now that he knew what he was looking for.

She was moving with the crowd and he decided to watch her movements from a distance for now. To observe her style.

It was what he expected. It was fluid and gracefull as she arched her back and slinging her arms over her head and twisting her hips. In one movement she dipped dangerously low and his stomach dropped at the sight of her closed eyes and her puckered lips. Her strong legs supporting her as she pushed up, tight ass first and then swayed with the crowd again.

It was a seemingly innocent move.

And it shouldnt have affected him.

But it _did._

She popped open her eyes and stared for a few seconds around her, her greens eyes sparkling as her body jerked to the beat. she paused mid step while looking to her left, completely not knowing he was there. Her mouth opened agape.

He also turned left still swaying with the crowd but making sure he kept a safe distance from people. He was only going to touch one person tonight after all.

He found what she was looking at.

Of course how can anybody miss _that._

A smile of dishonest amusment twisted his lips as he looked at the poor boy who was getting pushed around playfully by two other men. One blonde and the other black haired. One blonde and ultimately too curvacious for him girl was swaying drunkenly but cracking up nonetheless. The poor boy was dressed in the most embaressing outfit he has ever seen in his life. and he couldn't even begin to describe it. A small chuckle escpaped him before he could stop it and only took his eyes off at the sound of laughter that reached over the booming music.

Her laughter.

He looked at her and stopped up short. Her head was tilted back and she was clutching up under her breasts pronouncing them fully. How could he ever think the were small? Her neck was exposed to the world as her hair glided over her shoulders and behind her back. Her hips were still rocking the rythmn. And images opened into his head swirling around anxiously.

Her arched back would have his hand on them.

Her neck would have his lips on them.

Instead of laughing...she would be _moaning. _His name.

and her hips...

She had stopped laughing and was now dancing avidly in the crowd bursting out more so than she was previously. Her hips were moving and swirling frantically with the beat and her eyes were closed off to the world as the beat pushed up another notch. He realized with a flick of his eyes that her friends he guessed that had waved goodbye had moved deeper into the crowd and now she was away from prying eyes.

He smirked wickedly.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Sakura calmed down from her laughter and wiped a tear from her eye before feeling the now faster beat move her body on its own accord. She had waved to them and they had waved back before they too dissapeared probably going back to the bar to sit down and rest for a minute. But Sakura's blood was pumping and coursing waves throughout her body sending it on hydro-drive and she moved like she was posessed. It was nice.

Stress continued to move off of her.

She twisted her hips and dug them back before leaning down and twisting her arms above her body, her legs straightening so her ass stuck out a little. Her eyes closed and victorious smirk enlightend her mouth.

Hey eyes fluttered open at the feel of two, very lean and mascualine arms capture her waist and bring her back up against a hard and very welcoming body. She stiffened in the arms not daring to look back and her body was pulled flushed against an absolute stranger. A shimmer of something slinked down her back as warm breath coiled its way down her neck and puffed into her sensitive ear lobe. Something pooled in her stomach heating it and she bit her lip anxiously. Curious, she tilted her head to the side when a mouth trailed down her throat.

"Don't stop." A husky voice said sending tingles and making her toes curl. Very dominent hands went gently down to her waste and moved them from side to side, swaying them ever so gently and Sakura's body warmed up. She relaxed into the intruders hold.

She didn't even know why.

It just was an unconsious feeling. Like a safety net was being wrapped around her. Her usual reaction would be to turn around and punch the living daylights out of this stranger but her body is not listening to her. Like it did by itself with the music. It was becoming clay for this man to mold.

They were moving.

It was slow at first. Like testing the waters. They were moving in sync slowly.

To slow, she decided. Way to slow...

For.

This.

Beat.

Sakura arched her back and pinned her ass against him twisting her arms up by herself, she grinded against him and swished her head to lay on his shoulders. Her eyes opened only to see red.

She froze.

"McDonald?" she asked shocked more than anything else.

The red-head smirked down at her. His eyes glimmering with something that was loose and swirling around with sharp turns and twists that she got a little dizzy. "Its Sasori." He said casually as if she wasn't up against him in the most provacative way she has been with anyone.

She let out an irritated squeak and leaned forward determined to leave right this instant but apparently those arms of his didn't think that was a good idea. He stopped her movemnts with one tug back to his body. His breath was once again on her ear and she shivered feeling goode bumps break out at the musky scent he smelled of.

"Didnt I say..." he turned her around to pull her front now flush against him. Her breast brushing up against him in the most intimate way. "Don't stop?" he asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

He then smirked.

And leaned down.

"Besides." he said puffing hot air into her ear causeing her to grab on to his biceps "I liked your movements just a few seconds ago. Why dont we try that again?" he asked his voice like silk, dangerously weaving a spell. Blood rose to her face and she sputtered silently. He pulled back and stared at her face. His smile did nothing to help her situation.

"uh..." she uttered. His hands moving them both.

"Just lose it." he whispered in the air between them. "Close your eyes." He said and she did so relenting for the second thinking that maybe if she closed her eyes and not being able to see him his face would leave her. "And become my puppet." He said and moved the steadily faster.

Faster.

Faster.

Why was she doing this? Who knew. But at that moment she couldn't think. It was like dancing by herself, but more enticing and more powerful. It was dangerous and she found herself reaching for it and loving the feel of his hands guiding her. It was different and she didn't or...couldnt think of anything but the feel of his chest against her creating a solid wall for her to lean on and steal its strength. The music moved them both and she couldnt even utter a word.

All she could think was...

'_Whats the harm for now...'_

* * *

Sasori stared at the girl now in his arms and smirked in victory for the moment. Other things will come later, but right now. He just enjoyed the feeling of her skin against him. He spun her around and moved them in intricate ways that she had no idea about. She moved like water against him, flowing easily with everything and everything he did but she was still un-tamed with that little bit of indpendence that held her up.

It floored him.

Yet captivated him.

He was the dominent person, he always has been. But this little...bird moved with him, not controlled by him.

How interesting.

He pulled her against his lean and hard strength and brushed his mouth against her neck soaking in her scent of cherries and jasmine. "Your name..." he demanded. moving his hands up and down her waist and torso and holding her rocking body against him as they swayed to the pounding beat. "Sakura." She whispered pulling her hands up to clutch at his hair. Fisting it, he waited for the pain to come of having it pulled.

But there was none.

She gently splayed her fingers through it and brushed her hands through his locks. A series of shivers chorused through him and he grit his teeth and the sensations.

He was coming to his limit.

It was stupid, just that little movement rocked his world and he found himself wanting for more of her hands on his body. Wanting her scent. Wanting_ her. _and yet, she did practically nothing. Her touch was innocent and maybe that was what he loved.

How _refreshing._

He bent down once again. "Sakura..." he nearly growled and without her permission he attacked her neck. Nips and kisses were put to the limit in amounts and Sasori could barely contain himself at her smell. She squeaked at first but before she could even think about leaving he bit at a place she didn't know exsisted and tingles of _something _ran down her spine. A small noise slipped out of her throat before she could stop it. Sasori really growled this time, his vibrations in his chest rumbling against her small frame, at the small but distinct starting of a moan.

He was so not going home alone tonight if he got his way, and this little spit fire would not be able to walk tommorow...

or better yet.

Get out of his bed.

Yes.

He liked the latter idea better.

He watched her peer up and look at him as he slowly stopped his outslaught on her neck. Her emerald eyes shimmered with what looked like confusion and he nearly cracked a smile at her lost look. It seems that despite the way she presented herself and her short temper she really was innocent. And probably coudnt spot lust for herself if it had punched her in the face. How funny. The edges of his mouth softened as he stared at her.

A slower beat penetrated the air.

Her face was splayed and glossed with a sheen of perspiration from dancing and moving so fast. He gently slowed them and softened his hold on her. He didnt even realize how carried away he had gotten.

He never lost control.

But damn.

He wanted to.

"Sasori..." he heard her murmur and bent down slightly to catch her words. "I need to find my friends. I have work I need to finish at home." She said with a little sadness etching her voice. His hold insticnavely tightned on her and his eyes caught hers. Her eyes showed a little dissapointment and sadness.

He melted at the sight.

_'No.' _the word shivered in the air that their breaths mingles in between them and he watched her sigh. A frown peirced his face.

She leaned her head on his chest and her hold in his hair tightned an inch.

...

She stayed there for a while as they swayed.

Obviously thinking.

He just held her body.

Watching her carefully.

She looked back up at him uprubtly, her neck snapping up. She caught his eyes and she was out of his grip before he could even say anything. She stepped back and she dipped low catching on with the slow paced song. A smirk widened on her lips and her look was dark and captivating. He found that the breath he had was now gone.

Her look...

She swung her hips low. The roundness of her made his mouth run dry. Did she change her mind about the work thing...? Even if she didnt she wasnt going to leave without him fighting. Screw her friends. They could live one night without her.

Maybe more than one night.

Her hips swung and her hands caught her hair. She but her lip and looked at him through half lidded eyes. Where did learn that? This is nothing like her other moves he had become familiar with. All his blood rushed down south and he fought to keep himself in check before he jumped her bones right her on this dirty floor.

She turned around and made her ass buck out. Her hands going to her shirt. She sent him a look over her shoulder. Her smirk gleaming dangerously in the lights. She parted her lips and mouthed

_' You better find me.'_

And promptly...

dissapeared.

He stared at the empty air. Everything else drowning out over the roar in his ears...

What.

Slowly things melded into his mind and everything clicked. She did not just...

She didnt.

She...

_did._

White hot anger peirced him and he shoved a hair right through his already tousled hair. His breathing was labored slightly at her little show. But along with the anger was nothing but desire/ hard. Hot. Heated. Desire. He narrowed his eyes. Something lifting its head inside him and growling with prime need to dominate her body and punish her thoroughly.

He would find her.

The bodies pressed closer to him as another beat jammed on. No use searching for her now. The anger and desire swirled dangerously in him and he smirked. His mouth kicking up into a predators smile. His body rippling to life as he glided through the crowd, not searching for her. Just to get out of this heat.

He wouldnt search just yet.

Oh no.

He was going to _enjoy _this.

That women did not know what she had gotten herself into. She wasn't going to be so innocent after this, her challenge might not have been pure and neither the intention which just shows that she was indeed a women. She would probably regret it later. He imagined her blushing a mumbling about how stupid she was. His smile turned a little less cruel.

A little spit fire.


	2. Found you

IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN.

A lot of shit went on and blah blah blah yada yada yada emo crap. So I hope your still with me C;

So I seriously doubt this will be ending as two shot. It just has too much information. And I feel like I started it off to fast, Do you think so? I certainly hope not. Maybe my pace is to fast. I dont want it to be like that. At first it was going to be a one shot. And then a two shot...and now im guessing a story. But just to let you know,

Nothing has been planned.

Just the idea of it...

And even that is kind of vague.

But its cool. If your still here and giving this story a chance I thank you. And maybe listen to some cool music while reading :) maybe "Scream and Shout- Will. feat. Britney Spears." and the lyrics from the first chapter were from "Church- Tpain" Just to let you know Oh and Florence and the Machine is a good artist for this kind of story, most definently ecspecially her Calvin Harris remixes. I do not own Naruto, and nor do I own any of said music *-* But feel free to listen as I wrote my chapter(s) while listening to these particular songs. Not my particular style (Except for Florancce and the Machine) BUT It did help me get into the mood with the whole club scene. I listen to music while writing, but thats just me.

The right kind of music.

The better my details are.

I hope.

So please review and tell me what you think :) I consider myself good with criticisms so please feel free to tell me anything you wish.

* * *

Found you.

Sakura fell back with a sigh.

Her chair creaked and leaned back with her weight and she kind of hoped it would break under her weight. The paper work infront of her that wasn't even hers, did nothing to help get her mind off a particular incident. That incident has been raving her mind for two days.

Two fucking days.

Sakura felt a blush creep up her neck and settle on her face. She buried her face into her hands and groaned rather loudly not caring if anybody heard her over the paper-thin walls. It hasn't left her mind since the day after that night. Her emotions were but a jumble of a mess and she couldn't think straight for hours after she woke up. All she did was sit in her bed and stare at nothing trying to sort out everything and put logic of _something _to get rid of her thoughts of that damned bastard.

And a bastard he was.

'Ugh.' Sakura wailed in her mind and her Inner laughed loudly sounding very much like Ino already ranting about that it was her fault to. Her head came into contact with her wooden and old but sturdy desk and she repeadetly banged her head against it, the feeling of papers crumbling under her face only made things worse as they reminded her of her work that she has yet to complete. How could she do such a thing? How could she even conceive of doing that? WHY did she do that? She felt her face turn even hotter as she rememebered her actions that night. That provacative _teasing. _She would never...had never...done such a thing.

But that doesnt change the fact that she did.

And that did most certainly NOT help her situation.

Inner was roaring in laughter and Sakura's face burned in embaressment. She could hear Inner's teasing and a little bit of anger coiled through her system. A prompt 'Shut up' sent her way did not help her at all.

After ceasing her head banging, she gently layed her face down on the table and closed her eyes hopefully to think about things that didnt have to do with _that. _Or _him._

_..._

She thought of Ino and Naruto who she had found in a very, VERY, compromising position last night when she found them to leave...That was weird. She allowed a small smile to lift the corners of her mouth at Naruto's and Ino's sputtering that they could explain the situation. It was kind of cute in a twisted your two bestfriend got together kind of way.

_Chocolate eyes..._

She remembered Sasuke being crowded by hoards of girls as he just...well...he just was being Sasuke. Aloof. And glaring at everything.

_Red hair..._

Her brow furrowed.

Sai was being pushed around by the enormous crowd and was practically spitting in rage as he stared down anyone who dared laughed at him. Which was a lot of people. When she finally got to him and told them they were leaving he looked so relieved that he looked like he was about to cry. A wave of pity had washed over her and she gave him a hug. One of those rare moments considering she was always teased by him...well she really wouldnt called that being teased. Getting called 'ugly' all the time does wonders to your already dwindling ego. But it was ok. He returned her hug kind of awkwardly...but he returned it nonetheless.

_Slim and steady hands..._

He looked disgruntled when she had let him go in the middle of the crowd and asked them to leave right then and now and she promptly agreed not wanting to make it even more awkward for him...and for her.

She had a small fear that _he _would come after her right after she had just left him. How embaressing that would be. Her plan would be foiled.

Wait.

_Plan?_

Where in the hell had that come from? There is no plan. None. Even if she couldnt logically explain her actions. There is NOTHING.

He probably wouldnt look for her anyways.

She propped her head back up and stared down at her paper work. That was what was going to happen most likely. He wouldnt look for her and she could get on with her life and hopefully lose the memory of him...And forget his deep melted eyes that captivated her, his strong and steady hands that moved with un-contained power that promised pain...or pleasure. His amazing build that she had never seen on a guy, his hard jaw line that made her want to touch it and soothe it out into the softening skin she knew it could be.

A pang of heat and sadness hit in her.

His hands that wrapped around her carefully and gently but dominate...his shoulders that looked like they held up the world. His narrow waist and long legs stripped with linewy uscles that had the word '_Stamina' _practically engraved on them. In them.

...

'TAP TAP TAP' "SAKURA-SAMA!" Yelled a frantic voice on the other side of her door and she snapped her head back up not realizing it had been bent down again. A sharp twang of pain hit her neck sharply and she automatically reached up to it. Cupping it in her palm she slowly massaged the kink that had twitched.

"Come in!" Came out her strained reply as she winced when her fingers grazed against the sore spot. The door burst open and Sakura stood up instantly, her green eyes widening in shock at the display not caring about the pain in her neck anymore. The nurse looked pale and was green. Her eyes were darting everywhere and she was trembling.

"E-emereg-gency i-in room-m 1." She stammered as she bowed and apologized for bursting in here but Sakura paid no heed at her words as she rushed out of the door institaniously. It was clear the nurse had seen whatever had happened and the look she had made a knot tie in the middle of Sakura's stomach. It was obvious whatever she had seen was not good. Not good at all.

The cool air of the hall brushed against her as she winded down it, her steps hurried and rushed as she passed everyone who crowded the large and stale passage. All of thoughts of that man...Sasori...Yeah thats his name, were brushed out of her mind and Inners attention wasnt focused on teasing her about him or drooling over him. Instead she was at the ready to see whatever had happened to the poor victim of something so horrible it made the nurse go green. And nurses here at Konoha Medical Hospital were not weak in the stomach.

At all.

Two doors appeared in fron tof her and a small sign that was bursting with life of the red light flashed '_Emergency' _And Sakura's heart lept a beat. That light usually never went on. She had only seen it flash one time...and that paitent...was beyond saving. She gulped in an air of air and swallowed down her sudden remorse at the nine-year-old paitent that she had over a year old. It was her worst memory.

But she couldnt think about that now.

A person to save.

She brushed open the doors easily and grimaced at the sudden bright lights that danced in her vision but she steeled herself and looked almost fearful at the metal table in the middle of the room...

...

Sakura couldnt breath.

...

He looked terrible.

It was as bad as she thought it would be. The man, from what she could tell, looked like he had been run over by a train. Several times. And then pummbeld down by a giant bear. And for such a big man he seemed to have a high tolerance to pain, And his muscles showed that he probably fought back. Which was NOT good sign. The damage was probably worse on the inside, and if that was the case. Then he didn't have much time.

She heard several people turn to her and gasps of relief were heard around the room. Sakura didnt notice.

Her only thoughts...

Were to save this man.

An eery calm wached over her and she barked out orders. Stepping into rythym easily. It felt like breathing.

The operation begun

* * *

He couldn't find her.

Sasori grit his teeth. What was the point of all this resources if he couldnt find one person. Just. One. Person. An irritated growl came from him as he slipped his back on the back of his chair, the leather creaking and stretching to accomadate him. His office shrouded in darkness and the only light were the illimunating lights of the two computer screens on his black and well kept desk. It shined it the moon light that washed into his dark office.

He raked a hand through his hair.

He guessed...

Being a detective didn't give him the resources he needed to find her.

_Her._

God.

She haunted him and she didn't even know it. A smirk pulled at the edge of his lips. But she would...oh yes she would.

As soon as he found her of course.

Another wave of frusteration finalized in him. And his hand in his hair paused at there raking as he remembered her small hands splayed into his hair. Bringing no pain but did bring a bit pleasure. Her hands had played with him...

His hair.

Not him.

His body grew hard at the thought and he got pissed at himself. She was nothing but a girl. A girl who had know idea what she had gotton herself into. He should just forget about her and go find another _woman_. One with pink hair...and soft green eyes...and pale skin that was meant to kissed...

Ok.

He had to stop.

Control was his friend. He was not to be toyed with. Why was he even bothering. It was a stupid liitle game and he thought himself above such idiocy.

But it was a challenge.

And it refreshing.

And sadly...

the pro's outweighed the con's.

So he just decided to teach her a lesson. Get her out of his system and be done with it. Thats how its going to go. It wont stray from that objective at all. Once he had her, he'll leave and never see her again. And she would learn her lesson that she shouldnt issue such challenges. Because feelings get in the way, he hoped it wouldnt turn out like that for her. But in the end he would get what he wants,

And he wants her.

Sasori let a small smile slip onto his face but it quickly dissapeared.

He just had to find her first.

Something in him churned with anticipation to wrap its hands around her slim waist and have her begging on her knees for him and release, and then leaving her for her to come beg for him again...and again...and again...

Sasori stopped this train of thought.

That wasnt going to happen.

It was a one time thing.

His life needed a little game.

Thats all there is to it.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the room feeling like she owned the place. The pride bubbled immensily in her chest to the point where she thought it was going to burst...in fireworks and explosions of happiness.

She did it.

She stabilized him and that was not the only thing she did, she practically brought him back from the dead. Sakura moved slowly and with a purpose through the doors of the hospital. After a quick meeting up with the Tsunade the head and Shizune her assistant she left after the operation she had made her way to leave. The nurses understood that right under Tsunade and Shizune that she was the third best surgeon and doctor in all of konoha and everything went smoothly under her orders. She got praised but that didnt matter...

Truth be told. She was scared shitless. Her paitent a while back kept flashing in her eyes while she worked on him and frusteration and had taken over her when the timer stopped on his heart. She lept up from where she was standing and practically yelled that if they didnt save him that she would never forgive herself. It cleared her thoughts and Bam..

Heart started beating.

She doesnt even remember how it happened.

All she remembered was that it _did._

And that was all that mattered.

The cool air of the night peirced her face and she stopped short, realization dawning on her face. She didnt even realize that it had grown so dark. She glanced down at the watch that hung loosely on her wrist. It was past midnight. She sighed feeling already a sweep of exhaustion take over her. She stumbled slightly when she took a step. She stood back up straight, her fingers fiddled with the hem of her scrub shirt and her other hand occupied itself with the keeping her bag up on her shoulder. Its weight heaving down her slim shoulder.

She really needed a new book-bag.

It hurt like hell.

She hefted it up upon her shoulder once more and looked up at the dark sky. Stars glitterd around and showed off their enthusiasm and her heart soared with them. They looked so free and they belonged there. It was a beautiful night that doesnt come often in the city of Greenery. She sensed the silentness that signalled that nobody waso ut and about and she relished in it. She might like going to the club and getting lost in her mind once in a while...

But this she could enjoy for a lifetime.

A breeze brushed against her and a small shiver coursed through her, Goosebumps erupting on her arm but she didn't care. Nothing could put her down right now.

Not even him.

Nope.

Not going there.

He wasnt going to find her.

It just wasnt going to happen.

Her inner raged and said she had complete conviction that he would.

A small smirk tugged at her lips. '_Yeah right.' _A small chuckle left her lips and a small weight pressed on her heart. From what she didn't know. But it was there. And it bothered her because just a few minutes ago it wasnt there and she felt free...of stress...and of him.

_ Him._

It was all his fault.

Thats what it is.

Yep.

She sighed and walked across the parking lot easily, smoothly her shoes barely making a sound on the cold pavement. She made her way to the Mustang that sat looking like a panther in for a kill. Ready to take off and strike whenever. She knew it wasnt a city car...But she wasnt from the city originally. And when she moved here from her offer from Tsunade to work here she couldnt pass up her baby. It was all black and gleamed like the stars that shined above her. She had got it for her 18th birthday and she kept damn good care of it. It still looked new.

She wouldnt pass it up for anything.

The door she pulled opened, opened up for her with the ease of familiarity and she slid in. A small smile filling her lips at the smell of leather that hit her nose. Reminding her of home. She turned on the motor with her keys that now dangled in the small entry. It roared to life, growling out its need to ride on the rode.

Of course she would let it.

The thrum of the motor vibrated under her fingers as she moved out of the parking lot and exited onto the road. Nothing disturbing her peace but the few passing cars the road along with her, She made her way home swiftly and clean. It was a relativaly short ride since she only lived a few miles away. Her car pulled up in front of a small flat that was crowded by other buildings...kind of like every building in this city.

Her apartment was on the second floor and she went there quickly to avoid the cool air as she was now warmed by the heater from her car. She didn't realize how cold it was until she stepped out of it. Her scrubs were thin and didn't do very much to help her either. She practically ran up into her apartment and closed the doors as soon as she was in. The slam reverbrating throughout her small place that was now light with lights at her appearance. It wasn't a too shabby apartment and by most standards it would be considered high class even.

She didn't think about the looks of the inside of it which in her mind was a mess. She was to exhausted and happy at her personal accomplishment to think about anything else but a good night of deep and hopefully dreamless sleep.

Of course her wishes are never heard.

As soon as she hit the bed and finally managed to close her eyes after somewhat picking up her out of place apartment all she could do was toss and turn around in her slightly disheveled scrubs which she didn't have the energy to change out of...

too much work for her tonight.

Flashes of red kept bursting behind her eyes when they were closed.

And chocolate brown replaced the dark bleakness of the black room when she opened her eyes.

either way...

She was trapped.

She growled low and hard, the sound rumbling in her throat reminding her of the way his growl resounded around her that night...

Her green eyes popped open and glared at the ceiling, narrowing into slits the burst with life.

If he searched for her.

And found her

He was going to pay...for making her not being able to sleep.

For not being able to do _anything._

She smirked at her conviction her white teeth gleaming in the darkness fearfully. She hoped he found her...then it would be fun. She wondered what he would look like if he ever blushed...Maybe she would find out. After she rode him long and ha-

...

She needed sleep.

Desperately.

Inner cackled in the back of her mind as her mind finally narrowed and she found sleep.

* * *

Sasori tilted back the small mug and reveled in the warmth that entered his mouth and ended as he drained the thick drink of sweetness and bitterness mixed it a perfect blend. He took this moment to stop staring at the crinkled newspaper that was lifted up by his hand and level with his face. It blared "MYSTERIOUS MIRACLE" on the front of it

He had just turned to this page and was just about to read it when a ring caught his attention. The front door snapped open of the small and dingy coffee shop that was his first stop in the morning every morning no matter the consequences. He relaxed in his favorite spot by the window were the rays of light hit him just right...warming him. He had barely got any sleep last night.

The reason known.

And he didn't want to really think about it right then.

He watched with hooded eyes as two big and burly men he's never seen before move through the café and sit down after motioning for the small and petite waitress who scurried over there immediately. He zoned in onto them out of habit and took another small sip of his already gone drink.

"I heard..." said the taller one who looked anxious

"Yeah. You heard right." the other across of him said with a smile.

The smile that crossed the first guy almost blinded him and slightly ticked him off.

"I cant...believe...that he actually survived that attack." He paused look down "I thought he was a goner" He said tiredly. and the second guy clapped him on the shoulder in what seemed like a reassuring move and his smile widened.

"Nope. He's recovering and will make a full recovery thanks to that pink haired goddess." he said happily leaning back into his chair. "She's a hot one that one. The third best surgeon around this damned place of crime. And thank God she was there...She's amazing." He paused taking a sip of his coffee that was placed in front of him and said a quick thanks to the waitress who blushed slightly. "I plan on making a visit to personally thank her...want to join?" He asked slyly a small smirk spreading across his lips..

The other man looked horrified.

"What the Fuck man. No." He said and narrowed his eyes..."If you even think about harming the girl who saved my brother you will not be on this world long enough to apologize." He said lowly. The other man rolled his eyes and raised his hands in a submissive gesture.

"Chill I was just joking. Like I would do that."

"Hmph..." the first guy said still defensive. Must have realizing this the other guy quickly shot into a conversation about something else.

Sasori was frozen.

Could it be?

His eyes narrowed and flickered back to the newspaper...

Nah. He would know if that was her. She would have to a lowly commoner for her to escape his notice.

He focused his attention to the newspaper and slowly skimmed the page. It was a rather small section as the title took up half the page. He read the first line slowly...Carefully...

_"The miraculous and amazing work of Sakura Haruno left the staff of Konoha hospital breathless and amazed as she brought a man back from his death bed to being able to speak openly and is now making a full recovery..."_

Sakura...

Sakura...

Sa-

NO fucking way.

The newspaper slipped his fingers and landed on the table with a small 'Thump' and his eyes narrowed in his first show of actually doing something this morning. How in the hell could he have been so stupid and let that escape his notice? He should have known better.

Better yet.

If she was such a big person.

Why couldn't he find her in the public documents?

A small smirk formed on his lips.

'_Well, well, well...we'll just have to find out' _Something inside him stirred and roared in agreement. Hot blood coursing through his veins at his stupidity and her accidental intelligence.

His eyes lighted with a fire that blazed from hell.

* * *

Sakura yawned.

Exhausted she was.

The day had been tiring and she had got now sleep the night before. None at all. The reason well known and she didn't really want to dwell on it. All day she had been praised for her work and she soon found out it had even got into the newspaper. All she did was laugh tiredly at that...

Who in the hell read the newspaper anyways.

All she could imagine it to be would be some fat, old, bald guy who didn't want to get up to get the remote control from his couch. She almost laughed out loud at the thought as she made her way down the stares of the hospital. Inner snorted loudly and Sakura could tell she was rolling her eyes. The day had been mildly peaceful although she had a small inkling of a feeling that told her that something was going to happen today. That she had forgot something or that something was definitely going to occur ...

She brushed it off as worry for her still recovering patient.

The cool night felt good against her skin and the trip down the stars didn't last long as her feet hit the pavement. Her hair which had been twisted up in a bun was now swaying over her shoulders and she brushed her hand against them at a sudden gust of wind. Her hand tightening on her heavy book bag as she unconsciously still searched for that thing that thing that was still bothering.

A gust of hot air hit her neck in a puff.

"Finally." A deep voice curled around her.

* * *

**So I'm sorry that this chapter sucks. I was in kind of a rush because I wanted to finish it for you guys. Then next chapter might be a bit of a surprise so I hope you enjoy. I really didn't mean to be so long, a lot of stuff had happened and I wasn't really expecting and I hope you can forgive me :) **

**This chapter sucks. It really does.**

**But It just kind of a filler chapter. If you don't like the way I switched the times too easily please let me know I don't want to feel like I'm rushing it. I just needed to bore you with going through their day of work. **

**So yeah.**

**Please tell me what you think and criticisms are free and very much accepted C':**


End file.
